The bicycle is a triumph of human engineering, one of the most energy-efficient motion machines ever produced by mankind. It combines simplicity of design and ease of manufacture with an adaptable architecture which can be customized in a myriad ways, yet the overriding configuration has changed relatively little since the advent of the first modern bicycles. Most conventional bicycles are designed for solitary use by a single individual and require some degree of practice before basic competence in use is achieved.
Conventional bicycles are suited for young people who are single. However, as a person matures and finds a mate, he or she may want to have more romantic rides with a partner without purchasing a second bicycle. It is to a bicycle that enables romantic rides for two people that the present invention is primarily directed.